No way
by Dolpher
Summary: Zam Wesell used to work with Jango and the man used to work with clone makers. So what if Zam's clone was created? What if THE CLONE was killed in "Episode 2"? He-he, why not?


_Disclaimer: I dont own, you dont own, we dont own. Bla-bla-bla._

Пролог.

Корусант. Трущобы, квартал Лейтре, стоянка на заднем дворе бара.

Девочка стоила своих денег. Это Зам поняла в полной мере только сейчас. Обычные клоны стоят недёшево: процесс создания клона довольно расточителен, и уникальность должна окупаться соответствующе. Как в том анекдоте про двенадцать бутылок вина.

В галактике осталось всего двенадцать бутылок вина. И все они принадлежат одному человеку. Человек решает их продать, устраивает аукцион, и получает десять тысяч кредиток. Тви'лек, который купил это вино, выпивает одиннадцать бутылок и устраивает аукцион, чтобы продать последнюю бутылку. И продает... за десять миллионов кредиток. Отображая анекдот на реальность, можно придти к выводу, что создание десяти клонов обойдется заказчику дешевле создания одного. Так сказать, оптом со скидкой!

Кроме того, Зам заключила на Камино вовсе не стандартный контракт. Первым пунктом стояла анонимность. То есть только Зам и два клонодела знают о создании взрослой особи, точной копии Зам. Помимо этого, Зам настояла на генетической операции. Клон должен был полностью подчиняться Зам. Без сомнений. Если Зам прикажет клону прыгнуть в пасть сарлака, клон должен будет тут же прыгнуть.

Один клон? В тайне? Генетически привитое подчинение? Да не вопрос. Заявили клоноделы...

И выставили астрономический счёт. Не сказать, что Зам после уплаты запрошенной суммы оказалась на краю голодной смерти, и всё же количество нулей на банковском счету клаудитки сократилось вдвое. С другой стороны, даже поредевшие капиталы ей до сих пор доступны. А пожадничай она на Камино, не заплати...

Зам снова посмотрела через боковое окно спидера на мертвое тело своего клона.

Нет, не надо об этом думать. Смерть не для неё, она, Зам Веселл, ещё слишком молода, слишком красива... слишком опытна, в конце концов! Итак, послать на задание по устранению сенатора Амидалы клона оказалось мудрым решением.

Двуличный ублюдок Джанго! Девушка стиснула кулаки. Она сама лишь наблюдала издалека и не вмешивалась, не спасла своего клона. Потому что для неё клон с самого начала был лишь расходным материалом. Вещью. С Джанго дело обстояло иначе. О клоне он не знал, и потому его бездействие выглядело трусостью. Его напарницу - не вещь, не расходный материал, напарницу! - хватают два джедая. Казалось бы, приди девушке на помощь, атакуй рыцарей. В битве двое на двое у наемников были шансы победить или, тем более, удрать. А он лишь наблюдал. А затем и вовсе убил напарницу.

Зам усмехнулась. Крысиная морда, тупой сын тускена, недоносок. Жалкая пародия на охотника. Провалив заказ...

Да, заказ провалил он. Если бы он напал на джедаев, помог клону бежать, Зам повторила бы попытку. И на этот раз удачно, Амидала была бы ликвидирована. Но убив клона, приняв, кстати, его за Зам, Джанго тем самым, вывел её из дела. Действительно, она теперь и пальцем не пошевелит ради убийства Падме Амидалы. А между тем, джедаи, считая Веселл мертвой, теперь пойдут по следу Фетта. С джедаями на хвосте этот придурок даже младенца не убьет, что говорить о сенаторах!

Итак, разозлив Зам и отправившись в бега, Джанго ПРОВАЛИЛ ЗАКАЗ.

Именно Джанго. Так что парень уже покойник: либо рыцари поймают, либо наниматель ему рот заткнёт. Зам улыбнулась, представив себе Джанго, убиенного именно ради того, чтобы не болтал. Точь в точь как её клон был убит самим Джанго. Какая ирония! Фетта ей не жалко. А вот клона, наоборот, было жалко и даже очень. Очень, очень-очень не хотелось, чтобы смерть клона оказалось напрасной. Раз все кругом: и сторонники, и противники сенатора Амидалы, считают Зам Веселл вне игры, так оно и будет. Зам немедленно покинет Корусант, доберется до Внешних Пределов, найдет там какую-нибудь захудалую планету и затаится на... Скажем, на год. За год многое изменится. Большинство из тех, кому сейчас выгодна смерть Зам, через год, глядишь и сами помрут...

Зам осекла себя, вынырнув из сладострастных мечтаний о гибели своих врагов. Немедленно, она, видите ли, покинет Корусант. Проще сказать, чем сделать. Фетт в бегах, Амидале грозит опасность, джедаи ведут следствие... Словом, сейчас все службы безопасности планеты стоят на ушах. Кайнак (мелкий такой грызун) не прошмыгнёт!


End file.
